


Changing

by jacopo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacopo/pseuds/jacopo
Summary: Kara wants to talk to Alex, alone, about something.





	Changing

Kara: Alex, hey can I talk to you? Alone?  
Alex: So, what’s going on? Is something wrong?  
Kara: No, no. I, um [CLEARS THROAT] just, uh I wanted to talk to you about.. something. Something about me.  
Alex: Kara, whatever it is, you can tell me.  
Kara: It’s about Lena.  
Alex: Luther?  
Kara: She and I started working on a project together. And, and, we started hanging out more after work. And you know, I – I started, um thinking about her.  
Alex: Meaning-  
Kara: Meaning, um [CLEARS THROAT], I realized I had feelings for her.  
Alex: Feelings. Like-  
Kara: Yeah, those- those feelings.  
Alex: Oh.  
Kara: So, Lena thought that I should tell you, so I did. I just did.  
Alex: So, she’s bi?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Alex: And are you saying, you’re bi, too?  
Kara: [SIGHS] I don’t know. I'm just trying to make sense of it all. It's so complicated.  
Alex: What’s so complicated?  
Kara: I don’t know how to do this.  
Alex: I didn’t either.  
Kara: You know, I'm up all night, just thinking about it. And if I'm being honest, you know, I realize that maybe I've felt this way for a long time. Do you remember when Lena was going through that whole thing with her mom getting arrested and I brought her donuts, and she responded by filling my office with flowers?  
Alex: Yes, I remember, that was super gay.  
Kara: I used to love stopping by her office, sitting next to her on that couch, and wrapping my arm across her shoulders.. And I think, uh I think I felt something then, and it scared me. You know, because- because next thing I knew, she’s fighting with Supergirl and dating James and we just we just drifted apart. I tried to shove my feelings down so deep inside, like it never happened. But now..  
Alex: So, now are you and Lena like, um - I mean, do you know if she likes you?  
Kara: Yes, she does. [SIGHS]  
Alex: Kara! That’s great news. Why so glum?  
Kara: Do you think Eliza can handle two gay daughters?  
Alex: She can handle anything. So, weekend in Midvale?  
Kara: Can I bring some Aldebaran rum?  
Alex: Kara, now you understand me completely.  
Kara: I don’t really wanna talk about it anymore.  
Alex: Kara- 

[SIGHS]


End file.
